Thunderpede
The Thunderpede is a Boulder Class dragon from Dragons: Rise of Berk. It was first seen in a sneak peek of the 3D hangar where its name was listed, and has also been released in School of Dragons. Description The jackhammer-like forelegs of this ruthless Boulder Class bruiser can pulverize a massive boulder in seconds, and a viking even faster! If you hear the pitter-patter of dragon feet in battle, you'd better run; the Thunderpede is on its way! Appearance The Thunderpede is one of the few dragon species with more than 6 limbs (4 legs and 2 wings), with a total of 10 limbs (8 arms and legs and 2 wings). This large-sized dragon's legs are small and scrawny while its arms are big and strong. The jackhammer-like forelegs of this ruthless Boulder Class bruiser can pulverize a massive boulder in seconds, and a viking even faster! Just like the legs, the wings of this dragon are small for its size (like in many other Boulder Class dragons), but can flap in a great speed. It has a creamy underbelly and a crimson coloration on the back. Abilities Strong Forearms The Thunderpede has strong forearms that it uses to pulverize objects, such as Vikings and boulders. It can use them to attack or defend. These limbs are incredibly muscular and they possess three massive, sharp claws on each one. They use them to pulverize large boulders into fine, small bits, giving it its position in the Boulder Class. They were also used to build defenses by crushing boulders, as mentioned in School of Dragons. Fire Power Like all dragons the Thunderpede can breath fire but the power of the fire is not yet specified. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Thunderpedes are dark orange in colour. Their scales show up more prominently and there are a few brown stripes along its back. They appear to have strong, hard plates on their chest in between their massive forearms with three razor sharp claws. Titan Thunderpedes have three large canines on their lower jaw and spikes on the top of their snout, neck and tail. They also have fairly small wings. Notable Thunderpedes * Furnace (see Dragons: Rise of Berk) Weakness Thunderpedes aren't very stealthy because their feet make a loud 'pitter-patter' noise when they are walking (or running), which gives you a chance to escape. Trivia * Unlike most other dragons in Rise of Berk, the Thunderpede is perfectly capable of flight since birth. * It quite resembles the Tyrranopede from Ben 10. * The Thunderpede is the third dragon species to have more than two pairs of legs, with the first being the Fireworm and second being the Hackatoo. * The 'Thunder' part of its name is probably to describe the sound it makes with its feet when it walks. It produces a loud 'pitter-patter' sound. * The Thunderpede likes to stand up on its back four legs like a horse while pounding its chest when it roars like a gorilla. * The Thunderpede's body structure is similar to that of the centaur. Gallery Thunderpede promo.png Thunderpede_Titan_-_FB.png|Titan Thunderpede Thunderpede 0 - FB.png|Exotic Thunderpede Thunderpede_Hatchling.png|Baby Thunderpede Battle thunderpede.png|Battle Thunderpede Thunderpede-desc.jpg|The Thunderpede in School of Dragons 11181996_780769478694746_7350980075364646110_n.jpg Thunderpede wallpaper.png 12806204_835598546545172_8075419455821753209_n.jpg Category:Boulder Class Category:Strong dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons